A New Life
by Artist Formally Known as Ev
Summary: Logan has lost the love of his life, he even killed her. Will this new girl that looks so much like his old love help? Why does Xavier think she's from his past? Why does she know so much about him? LoganOC slight LoganJean After TLS
1. Setting

_A New Life_

_Disclaimer: I own only the characters that I create. The characters that I create come purely from my imagination. The characters in X-men are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of Stan Lee. We love you Stan Lee for coming up with such great Heroes_

Alright, I'm sorry about this...I don't usually put one of these setting things but in the case of this story I think it is quite necessary so bare with me.

**You MUST READ THIS!!!!**

Time is after the Last Stand...

alternate ending were Marie didn't get the cure but she learned to control her powers; Bobby and Marie are together; Logan didn't go back to Canada; everyone met the new Xavier; and Bobby and Marie are teachers...

This story is COMPLETELY a Logan/OC story. Vague Logan/Jean just because he said he loved her...I have to give that relationship a peaceful ending 'cause I'm not mean like that even though I dislike Jean Grey.

You may NOW proceed onto the next chapter...don't even bother commenting on this one...

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Chapter 2- The Past Comes Forth

Chapter 3- Class 5 Mutant

_Note- this page will be continually updated as I come up with more chapters..._


	2. A New Beginning

_Chapter 1- A New Beginning_

Life at the institute was pretty much back to normal. They had Xavier back and he was better than ever, _he could walk_. Some of his students weren't all that surprised. Lots were ecstatic that he was there again, including Logan. Logan had stayed and accepted a teaching position in the Danger Room. All of his students loved his class the most. Marie was teaching Math and Bobby, Science. Ororo was back to teaching History and liked adding the new developments of society into her class.

Logan wound up selling a few of Scott's rides, but most importantly, keeping the most beloved motorcycle.

Life was peaceful. No one was out to get them. They didn't have to hide. Dr. McCoy was close to becoming the vice president and he was working his way further into the government to keep chaos from happening again. Little did they know that they were at the beginning of a new lifetime. Things were going to change for the better, people were a little more understanding. Hope for world peace was coming back. People were actually starting to care about the polluted earth.

Love was starting to spread. Gardens were actually seen as a place other than to get laid. Romances were budding. Taking Marie and Bobby for example. The two of them had worked out their issues, with the help of psychiatrist Logan, and were now engaged and thinking of getting their own home. Ororo finally confessed her lover for Xavier and they had gotten together. Logan was the only one left to his lonesome. He was mourning Jeans death. He had taken it hard but was trying not to relapse into a selfish git like Scott had.

Logan was being social, though drunken some of the time. Bars were his way of letting out his emotions. Once he had come home completely drunk off his ass with a trophy in tow. As to asking him, he claimed 'he beat the shit outta someone who insulted his Jeanie.' Yes, Logan was Jean's death REALLY hard, but they pretty much understood. He had actually admitted to loving her. Love was not something that Logan did often.

After three weeks of not seeing Logan, Xavier started to get worried. Logan didn't like him to intrude in his mind and Xavier hated invading someone's privacy, but they needed to find Logan. He sent out his mind and searched. With not finding the teacher in the state, he went to Cerebro to search for him in the most logical of places, Canada. Logan had been traced to a bar set near the border of New York, though not within walking distance. He was heading back to Anchorage, Xavier assumed. Xavier left a message in Logan's mind saying that after he deals with what he needs to deal with, they would be expecting him to turn back up at the mansion to continue teaching. Logan merely grunted his reply in his brain and left the bar.

All he needed was closure. That was it. Closure.

A/N: sorry that was so short, I can't really think of anything more...I hadn't really thought of this part of the story. I only thought about when the OC comes into play. well...trying for three chapters in one day...tell me what ya think...OH! I think I spelled 'Cerebro' wrong...if anybody has the correct spelling, please tell me what it is..R&R

_**EV**_


	3. The Past Comes Forth

_Chapter 2 – The Past Comes Forth_

Logan sat staring out at Alkali Lake thinking of the last time they had lost Jean. He thought of Scott coming here and bringing Jeanie back. In the middle of his remorseful feelings, a prickling at the back the back of his mind started. Xavier wanted him home.

"Alright, fine. Come pick me up, you know where," Logan replied out loud.

-----------------

Once back at the institute, Logan was lead down to the medical bay. Xavier stopped Logan just before he could go in.

"Logan, you might be shocked to see a somewhat familiar face. It is not Jean but she look oddly like her. Be warned Logan," Xavier said then moved out of the way of the door. Logan slowly entered still watching the professor as he walked past. Once inside the room, Logan noticed the mass of Red hair falling off the edge of the table. He immediately thought of Jean. Now he understood what the professor was telling him. Slowly walking forward, he noticed how similar the girl's features were to Jeans. For all they knew, this could be Jean.

Xavier seemed to read Logan's mind at that point and said, "This girl is not Jean Grey. Her name is Clara, that's all we could get from her before she passed out. Logan, she has different powers, a different personality. She can't be Jean."

Logan didn't believe it. "How and where did you find her?" he asked.

"We found her in Canada actually. She had been thrown off to the side of the road, nearly buried in snow, her bike a wreck," Ororo replied attaching a couple of monitors to the girl. Logan walked slowly up to the table Clara was laying on. He thought back to when they first found Jean and she was laying on this exact table. He couldn't help it, she was so much like his lost love. Why couldn't this be his Jeanie?

Logan was so immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ororo and Xavier leaving him alone with the mysterious girl. Her skin was so pale setting off her fire red hair. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. He could see a slight difference between this girl and Jean. This girl had a wilder look than Jean. He recognized the traveler's look on her face, he had that same look himself.

Who exactly was this girl? They found her in Canada? What the hell was she doing in Canada? Logan reached down and touched a finger to her cheek. Her eyes flickered for a second. The monitors sped up for a second and various items around the room started floating in midair then crashed back down to where they were.

Logan jumped a little at the surge of power. No one he had known, besides Jean, had ever had power like that. Maybe this could be Jean.

"I'm not who you think I am," came a small voice. Clara's eyes flickered open and focused on him. She smiled at him. "Logan," she whispered, "I missed you so much."

Logan was so confused. "What?" She only smiled at him again. She sat up slowly and did exactly a Jean did when she first woke up after being thought dead for so long. She put her legs on either side of him and pulled him closer. She reached up and stroked his face. Her eyes were a bright green, another thing completely different from Jean.

"I'm not Jean. Logan, please, I know you don't remember, but please don't take me for her," Clara said quietly. Logan lowered his head so there was only an inch or less between them.

"Clara, then," Logan said as he closed the distance and kissed her. Clara kissed back then pulled away.

"Logan, come find me when your mind is not so completely wrapped around her," Clara whispered to Logan then got up and walked out of the Medical Bay. Logan was left thinking over what she had just said. Had he not just kissed her without thinking of Jean? At least he thought he did.

In the back of his head he could hear Xavier telling him to come to his office. Sighing, Logan headed back up to the main floor of the mansion.

-----------------

Inside Xavier's office, Logan saw Clara again. "Logan, have a seat," Xavier said motioning to the couch that Clara was sitting on. Logan carefully sat down and looked back to the professor. " Logan, I think this girl has the key to your past," Xavier said to Logan. Clara didn't look surprised at all.

Logan looked at Clara carefully. Could this girl that looked so young hold the secret of his past?

"Yes Logan, I know your past. I was in your past," Clara replied to Logan's thoughts.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, your telekinetic," Logan asked. Clara merely nodded.

"And healing and changing my appearance," Clara said in a matter of fact tone. It was Xavier's turn to not look surprised. Logan was assuming that they had been talking all this time. What did this girl have to do with his past? He didn't remember anybody with him at that time.

Wait, couldn't she be..." Logan started then stopped seeing the look passing between the professor and the new girl.

-----------------

A/N: Okay, so this is my second chapter! What do ya think? I couldn't figure out anymore to write on this chapter and it felt like I was dragging it on. I like the little kissy scene. I think it mostly shows that Logan is still WAY head over hills in love with Jean. I think it will take several chapters to get him over Jean. THAT alone will make my story quite long...THANKS!!!! And R&R please!

_**EV**_


End file.
